This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Harwelcome.` The plant is a bushy upright seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration and is moderately hardy. It was bred in Hitchin, Hertsfordshire, United Kingdom, and has as its seed parent the variety known as `Southampton` and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Remember Me.`